The fame and popularity brought them together
by IISasuXXSakuII
Summary: Haruno Sakura is a famous Singer /Rocker her exotic pink mid back length hair just adds on to her look. Uchiha Sasuke is very popular actor who hates Sakura, but he soon puts his hate aside when they have a fateful meeting that could keep them.LEMON!
1. Chapter 1 Lets go

Well iv decided to make a new fiction Ill keep working on help me to but I really wanted to start on this one!(:

I'm happy, Well I'm going to use some of the Paramore songs

And other songs.

I got the idea for this fiction from another fiction Called "Delicious Addiction" Its an amazing fiction! (:

And way lets get started shall we ;D

Chapter one: Lets do it! (:

Oh and one more thing

Disclaimer: -Sigh-I…I don't own Naruto D:

Summary: Haruno Sakura is a famous Singer /Rocker her exotic pink mid back length hair just adds on to her look. Uchiha Sasuke is very popular actor who hates Sakura, but he soon puts his hate aside when they have a fateful meeting that could keep them together forever.

* * *

><p>The big bright lights where shining on the huge stage as she walked out and waved to her fans and admires. She looked at her guitar player and gave a nod as he began to play the intro to the song she was about to sing. "GOODEVENING JAPAN!" Sakura screamed, the crowd screamed back in reply. "Alright guys I know you know the words to this song." The music got louder and she taped her foot lightly following the beat then she began to sing." If I'm a bad person you don't like me I guess ill make my own way it's a circle a mean cycle I can't excite you anymore where's your gavel? your jury? what's my offense this time?you're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me well sentence me to another life. don't wanna hear your sad songs i don't wanna feel your pain."Sakura held her microphone toward the audience and they sang the song with her."when you swear it's all my fault cause you know we're not the same." Sakura ran around on stage rocking her head back and forth and singing into the microphone with the guitar player.<p>

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Uchiha Sasuke was flipping through the channels on his TV when he saw Sakura getting interviewed by a reporter about her concert that happened tonight the glared at the TV and quickly turned the channel. Sasuke hated Sakura he thought her pink hair was annoying and that her music was to girly he also thought that her ban sucked for many reasons.1 Sakura was the lead singer,2 he hates sakura, and 3 he truly utterly hated sakura. Sasuke's black cell phone started to ring and it mad him jump a little , he picked up the phone and looked on the caller Id and sighed when he saw his brothers name on it he glared at the phone before he answered it. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a annoyed tone. "Well little brother I'm just calling to let you know that we are invited to one oh Haruno-Sans concerts." Sasuke tensed up when he herd that. Sasuke ran his finger through his hair slightly annoyed. "How did you manage to pull this on Itachi?" Itachi chuckled and said "Well little brother me and Haruno-San do have a history remember I dated her when she was a sophomore and I was a senior and well I contacted her and told her I was a big fan can she gave me tickets her self." Sasuke smirked remembering when Itachi and Sakura dated, he also remembered when Sakura turned Itachi down when he asked her for sex, Oh how it brought Itachi's Pride down. Snapping out of his thoughts Sasuke answered back "Alright Itachi when is the concert?" Sasuke herd papers moving around then he herd Itachi's voice. "Next weekend." Itachi answered in a calm voice. "Ok I'll have the limo pick you up. With that Sasuke and Itachi hung up the phone.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sakura came home around eleven-o-clock, she went in her private bath room and striped down and stepped into her shower, Picking up her cherry blossom shampoo and squeezed some into her small hand and rand her fingers through her hair, She let the shampoo sit in her hair for a bit, After two minutes she washed out the shampoo and she put some conditioner in her hair she stood in the hot water letting it relax her muscles after all that running and jumping on stage makes her sore, She quickly washed the conditioner out of her. She got out of the shower and and dried her self off and dressed her self up. Sakura climbed into her soft bed sheets and pulled the cover over her and she fell into a deep slumber.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

* * *

><p>Well That's Chapter one I hope you like it ! :D Review it up<p>

Don't be shy ;D


	2. Chapter 2 Brand New Day

Lol Sorry for the late update .-. I got in real big trouble because of a FanFiction I got caught reading K Errrr *Cough* lol anyhow

*scraches the back of my head with a big grin* Any whooo So I really need to work k on this story witches is why Im updating :D

ONWERDDDDDDDDDDD ! 3 Ohh yeah

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ;D! Maybe someday :P

Chapter 2

Brand New Day

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sakura woke up to the sound of something soft she shot her head up and saw that the radio was on and that her song was currently playing on Japan's number radio station. Sakura shot out of bed and grabbed her comb and started singing along with the song she closed her eyes imagined her self on stage in front of her fans she moved her body with the beat of the song. Sakura always loved this song she and her best friend wrote it right before her friend died in a car crash the song brought back to many memories. The song finally ended and she started getting dressed she put on a white dress and white flats with a small white bag she curled her hair and out on just a tad bit of make up , She looked in the mirror and did a thumbs up she was happy with her image. With that she called her agent and walked down stares to be greeted with her dad. "DAD! Sakura screamed with excitement as she pulled her dad into a tight hug. "Nice to see you to sweetheart .He said with a big grin on his face. "Where have you been?" Sakura asked . "Ahh well you see my darling , Iv been in America for the past few months I will be returning this month I just came back to Japan to check up on you and your mother." Her father said with a sad voice."But dad why cant you stay?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes "Sakura my dear you know how the business world is , I'm currently trying to get a hold of Itachi Uchiha for business reas. Before he could finis his sentence Sakura interrupted and said " Uhh Dad well you see Itachi and his brother will be at my next concert so maybe you could stay of it and get to talk to Itachi there." Sakura said with a huge smile knowing she had won her dad over. "Ok Sweetheart deal." he said with a smile on this face knowing Sakura's real reason of why she wanted him to talk to Itachi at her concert.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sasuke woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of sakura Haruno's number one song called "My Heart" Sasuke lied his head back on his pillow and listened to the words of the song, He closed his eyes and pictured her singing the song. Sasuke really didn't want to admit it but this was his favorite song by Sakura, he loved this song every time herd it made him get goose bumps the song was nearing the ending so sasuke decided to get up and get dressed he had a photo shoot today and he didn't plan on being late again after what happened last time it gave gin the chills just thinking about it .Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when he herd his room door being opened he turned around to see Itachi standing at his door with a smirk on his face ."What do you want ?" Sasuke asked in a annoyed voice . " Just wanted to let you know you will be doing a photo shoot with Haruno-Sann instead of that slut Ino. Itachi said with a huge smirk on his face . "WHAT!"

Sasuke screamed . "What happened to Ino?" Sasuke asked in a more calmer voice then before. Itachi chuckled a bit

"Well if you must know little brother Ino has called in sick it turns out that she pregnant and she has put on a few pounds ,so we called Haruno-San and she said she would love to help." Itachi sand with a huge grin on his face. Sasuke looked at Itachi and wounded why he was grinning like a fool. "And just what are you grinning about Itachi?" Sasuke asked I a annoyed voice. "OOOOO nothing little brother nothing at all." Itachi said while walking out of Sasuke's room leaving a very confused Sasuke.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Ok I know it was lame lol D: Well REVIW IT UP my peeps


	3. Photo Shoot

Well I have recovered from _**writers block **_-Sigh- Ooo how it hurts to be able to come up with new ideas for a new chapter D:

TO BE HONSTS IV MISSED YOU ALL ! MY READERS AND AWESOME PEOPLE WHO REVIEW MY CHAPTERS :D

Well im back soo lets get this chapter started 333

Chapter 3

Photo shoot

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sasuke arrived at the big tan building he glanced out the window and saw a flash of pink and white and several flashes of lights he knew it was none other then Haruno Sakura . He slowly got out the car and made his way to the building he really didn't want to run into the crowd of fans and paparazzi surrounding Sakura so he calmly and silently went around the crowd ,but right before his hand made contact with the golden door handle someone shouted "SASUKE!" . He tuned around and saw it was a reporter running up to him he sighed inwardly and took off his black sunglasses. "Mr. Uchiha is it true then you and Sakura a doing a photo shoot today ?" the reporter held the microphone up to Sasuke's mouth and waited for him to answer Sasuke glanced over to Sakura who was currently giving out autographs to her fans . Sasuke smirked and said "Yeah" then he walked into the building as the reporter shouted his name trying to get him to come back.

X

X

X

X

X

"Ok Sasuke I need you to feel this picture I need emotion or something." The photographer shouted. Sasuke always hated taking photos he really hated doing photo shoots because sasuke hated smiling or giving a big goofy grin he thought it was childish. Sasuke glared at the camera the photographer pulled his hair in frustration." alright bring in Sakura." The photographer shouted .

Sakura came out in a pair or ripped jeans and a white tank top and black converse her hair was straight and her bangs where curled." Ok Sakura so lets take one picture of you alone." Sakura stood in front of the camera and crossed her arms and smiled . Sasuke couldn't help to look away she was soo beautiful her smile her figure everything about her was beautiful and most of all her voice he told his self that he didn't have feelings for her he just thought she was beautiful ,although he wouldn't say it out loud . No wonder Itachi dated her she hot sasuke was brought back to earth when he herd the photographer calling his name. "SASUKE FOR THE 10th TIME ANSWER ME ! " Sasuke looked at the photographer and gave him his usual "Hn" and walked next to sakura "Ok so sasuke wrap your arms around Sakura and

Sakura look into Sasuke's eyes ." The photographer told them Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him instead of looking into Sasuke's eyes she laied her head on Sasuke's shoulder and closed her eyes. The next picture was sakura standing alone with her hands on her hips looking to the left with a tiny smile on her face while sasuke was behind her with his hands wrapped around Sakura's waist and his head in the crook of her neck with his eyes closed. The photographer was satisfied with the pictures . "Alright people the photos look great, and thank you Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura smiled and went to go change back to her white dress and sasuke went back to change into his normal cloths.

When Sakura came out the dressing room she saw sasuke getting a bottle of water, so she went behind him and tapped his shoulder Sasuke turned around to see Sakura staring at him before Sasuke could say anything sakura said " great job today see you this Friday." and walked off.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

WOOOOOOW I kinda hate this chapter _ Damn writers block K anyhow REVIEW REVIEW REVIWE :D


	4. The Stalker

Soooo high school is SOOOO FUCKING ANNOYING LIKE NO JOKE ! Anywhoooo sorry for not updating the writers block is attacking me again D: im very veryyy sorry but anywhoooo im typing with fake nails on lol so sorry if I mess up on anything J

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Itachi woke up to the sound of the doorbell going off he slowly walked down stares and answered the door to his surprised he found Sakura standing outside his door . He looked her up and down he noticed that she had changed since their breakup her hair got longer her boobs got bigger and her waist was a bit smaller her stomach was more flatter. "Itachi hello earth to Itachi." Itachi snapped out of his little moment. "Hello Sakura what brings you here?" Itachi asked with a tiny smile on his face. Deep down inside Itachi still loved Sakura he loved her a lot probably more then he would ever love another girl , but Itachi knew that his chances with Sakura where very slim , but he could only blame himself because of what he did. "So yeah that's why I'm here" Itachi had no idea what she just said so he looked at her with a confused expression . "Itachi did you zone out again?" Sakura asked with a hint of frustration in he voice. "No maybe ok ok I did." Sakura glared at him. "ITACHI UCHIHA I AM AT YOUR HOUSE AT 9:00 A.M BECAUSE MY STALKER IS BACK AND IM SCARED!" Itachi's eyes where as huge as saucers he knew about the "Stalker" and this stalker as no ordinary stalker this guy was totally obsessed with sakura. " Well have you gone to the cops or something.? He asked her. "No well you see he hasn't done anything yet so I'm not freaking out yet." Sakura said calmly . Itachi nodded and let her in so they could discus Sakura's safety.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Ok guys soo im very sorry for not updating . and sorry for the gay ending ! D; Pleaseee forgive me x.x I still love you all ^_^ Anywhooo I'm going to be typing all weekend just for you guys 3 because I love you sooo HA !

NAO REVIEW 3


	5. Sasuke's Help

Ok guys soo here we go ^_^

I do not own Naruto because If I did Sakura and Sasuke would be married and stuff XD

X

X

X

"And here we go again with all the things we said, and not a minute spent." NO NO NO a man shouted at Sakura. "What now? " Sakura shouted back. "Look Sakura I need to feel this song, and the way you're singing it I'm not feeling it so fix it." The man ordered at her. Sakura wasn't even paying attention to the man her mind has been thinking about one person all day …her stalker Lee. Lee had a huge crush on Sakura he even went as far as finding out her address, and waiting for her in her drive way at her house. Sakura shuttered at the memory of a naked lee lying in her bed waiting for her at house. "Sakura you have a five minute break to fix yourself, but when you come back please be yourself ok." The brown headed man said, Sakura walked outside and that's when she saw him standing there in his all green spandex suit, and that's when Sakura took off running and screaming for help . Sakura's phone started ringing but she ignored it as she kept running , she looked behind her to see lee not to far behind she kept running until she bumped into something hard causing her to fall hard on her butt , She looked up to see Sasuke standing there with a blank look on his face . Sakura jumped up and wrapped her arms around Sasuke and cried. "Sakura what's wrong?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. "Sasuke do you see a man in a green spandex outfit?" Sakura asked between hiccups . Sasuke looked around and saw nothing but the busy streets of Japan, He then loosened his hold on Sakura and looked her in her eyes , he could see the fear in her eyes. "Sakura who was this man that was chasing you ?" Sasuke asked . Sakura blinked then said no one before she walked away

X

X

OOOOOOOOOOOk So yeah lol Short chapter ): anywhoooo ill update later because I have to make up for yeah anywhooo I love you all and REVIEW !


	6. The invitation

**HEY! So its been a while lol O_o ok sooo its not funny sorry :C**

**Anywhoooo *Le start chapter c;**

She knew he was watching her everywhere she went she felt his eyes watching her, reading her body language. She was terrified, Sakura had no idea when he came back to Japan last time she had checked he Lee was stuck somewhere in America, but now he's back and sakura has no idea what to do or what to think all she can do is sit in fear hoping that he won't track her down and harm her like he did last time. Sakura sat in the café drinking her ice latte and reading magazine with her and Sasuke's picture on the front as she was turning the page her phone started to ring, she looked at the caller ID to see Itachi's name. "Hey Itachi what's up?" she asked "Nothing much, but I was wandering if you wanted to come to this party that me and Sasuke are throwing this Friday." Itachi asked in a calm smooth voice. Sakura thought for a second then answered with a big smile "Sure Itachi I'll come." Itachi smile and said "Great the party starts at Nine, and Sakura dress to impress." Itachi said then hung up the phone. Sakura closed the magazine and paid for her latte and then left the café.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked as he watched his younger brother in the kitchen with a frying pan and some butter. Sasuke froze then slowly turned around "As you can see I'm trying to cook but as you can see I can't umm do it." Itachi chuckled, and walked over to Sasuke, and took the frying pan away from him. "You know Sasuke we do have maids for this type of stuff?"Itachi said with a smirk painted on his face. Sasuke grunted then walked off with a blank face, Itachi was about to say something to him but he just let it go. Sasuke walked up to his room and took off his shirt and flopped down in his bed and closed his eyes then he drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	7. The Ex & The dream

**HEY GUYS! C: SOOO Another update **

**C; hehehehe I LOVE YOU ALL KAY! 3**

**And I don't own Naruto kay c;**

Sasuke woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, he grabbed is cell phone and answered it "Hey Sasuke-Kun." A bright cheerful voice said on the other end of the receiver.

XXXXXX

"Reaching as I sink down into light Reaching as I sink down into light."Sakura sang into the microphone that was in front of her, and then all of a sudden she froze she couldn't think ,speak , or even breath , because he cam strolling in the room with a gun she looked around and all she could do was scream, because he found her he had invaded her only safe place, the studio booth . As he came closer the green suit seem to have gotten brighter, all she could do was stand there, and hope and pray that he wouldn't hurt her, Lee extended his hand out to rub her cheek " Sakura –Chan your mine at last." Lee said as he held the gun up to her stomach and pulled the trigger. Sakura shot up out her bed terrified every since Lee had shown up Sakura had been having the dreams, shed realized that she was living in fear, everywhere she went she had to double check the area or she had a friend with her Sakura was scared out of her mind and scared for her life.

XXXX

"Sasuke-Kun iv missed you so much." A happy girl shouted through the phone "Karin what the hell do you want and why the fuck are you calling me, you know I don't want anything to have to do with you I hate you." Sasuke shouted through the phone then hung up the phone. Sasuke and Karin once dated, he loved her so much more than any other girl he'd ever dated, Sasuke and Karin had dated for two years, but that was until Karin got caught cheating on Sasuke the news was so big that it was all over Japan, then Karin tried the whole "I'm pregnant" thing thinking it would bring her and Sasuke back together, but it didn't work Karin eventually left Sasuke alone until now she had randomly called him Sasuke didn't know what to think he hated her , he could never forgive her for what she did to him , she herself had brought Sasuke Uchiha himself down Karin that one person had brought down the Super cocky Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke's phone started to ring again; he glared at the phone "What if it's her again?" Sasuke thought to himself, grabbed the phone and answered it" WHAT THE HELL KARIN WHAT DID I SAY?" Sasuke shouted into the phone, He waited for someone to answer, but he only heard sniffling and the sound of someone crying "Sasuke…..d…do you know where Itachi I...is?" The small voice said, Sasuke looked confused for a second then it clicked, the person on the line was Sakura, but why was she crying? Sasuke had so many questions, but why? Sasuke never cared in fact Sasuke hated Sakura so why should he Sasuke Uchiha care for her Sakura Haruno? "Itachi is out and he left his cell at home, but I'll tell him to call you or you could come over and wait for him." Sasuke spoke in a clam tone; there was a silence on the other end of the phone "I'll be over in twenty minutes." Sakura said then she hung up the phone, Sasuke sighed then sat down his phone.

XXXXX

Ok guys I'm finally done with this chapter

Lol and I'm going to keep writing plus summer is coming up so yeah I shall be done with this story! C: OHHH and I also need some ideas pleaseeeeeee guys 3 and I'll love you forever ^_^

Don't be shy and review; D


	8. That Green Car

OK GUYSSSSSSSS :D ! Anywhoo its summer :D ! WOOT WOOT

On story time ^_3

Sakura was kind of nervous about going to the Uchiha's house alone with Sasuke , she knew Sasuke hated her for some odd reason she could never understand why he hated her so much . As Sakura was leaving her condo she saw a green parked car down the street , there was something about the car that made Sakura think about Lee maybe , because it was green she didn't know and frankly she didn't care, as Sakura got into her car and started it up she saw the green cars headlights come on immediately Sakura knew who it was.

XXX

Sasuke hear the front door open up and the sound of keys jingling, Sasuke looked over the couch and saw Itachi walking in with a stern look on his face. " Itachi Sakura called looking for you, she was also crying." Sasuke said in a calm voice Itachi nodded and grabbed his phone and started to call Sakura he waited and waited till he heard a soft "hello" at first Itachi was worried but then he heard Sakura's soft calm voice answer the phone "Itachi listen I think lee is following me." Sakura said in a shaky voice. " Sakura where are you and where are you going?" Itachi asked in a calm voice . " I was on my way to your house and I'm about ten minutes away from your house." Sakura said. " Ok Sakura ill meet you half away." Itachi said then he hung up his phone and grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

XXXXX

Sakura put her phone down and glanced out her review mirror and saw that the green car was gone it was like it vanished into thin air, Sakura picked up her phone and texted Itachi and told him that lee had stopped following her. Sakura put her phone back down and continued driving until she saw the Uchiha mansion in front of her, she got out of her car and knocked on the door and to her surprise Sasuke answered the door and let her in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

OK GUYSSSSSSSSSS..I know it sucks :I I have writers block D: Some one help me Q.Q

Anywho Review REVIEW


	9. betrayed

Ok sorry I haven't updated .

Sakura looked around as she stepped in the house, she could tell that they were formal people and they liked everything nice and neat Sakura wasn't snapped out of her thoughts until she heard the front door close. "Sasuke where is Itachi?" Sakura asked as she glanced around the big living room, Sasuke looked at her then said "He left in a rush five minutes ago." Sasuke said in a calm voice. Sakura then walked in the house and sat on the sofa and looked around the living room, she had noticed that the Uchiha family had a good taste in decorations , their living room was beautiful the colors where red, black, and gold everything in the living room looked marvelous and expensive. Sakura's thoughts where interrupted when Sasuke walked back in the living room with a cup with a brown liquid in it, Sasuke then took a sip from the drink and then sighed after. "Sasuke what is that?" Sakura asked, Sasuke looked at her and said "Brandy." Sakura looked shocked she didn't know that Sasuke liked to drink. Sasuke and Sakura heard the jingling ok keys and they both turned their heads towards the front door to see Itachi walking in, Sakura then walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Itachi where have you been?" Sakura asked. Itachi looked at her, but he didn't answer he just kept waking with a weird look on his face. Sakura looked at Sasuke as he took a sip of his brandy. "Sasuke I'm going to go check on Itachi ok." And with that sakura got up and went upstairs to go find Itachi.

As sakura was going upstairs she was thinking of reasons of why Itachi was acting so weird when he came home. She'd never seen him like that; he would always keep a calm face whenever he was around her. Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard voices coming for one of the doors down the hall, she tipped toed down the hall and stopped at the door, she heard Itachi talking to someone on the phone. "Yeah Lee, listen if you really want her I can." That was all Sakura needed to hear before she darted down the hall way and back down the stairs. Sasuke looked at her with a confused face when she grabbed her keys and dashed out the front door.

Xxxxxx

Sorry I haven't updated !


	10. Fuck you Itachi

Ok so next chapter WASSAP

Don't forget to review.

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard Itachi agreeing with Lee to help him catch her, what was Itachi thinking? Sakura got in her car and sped off. Sakura's cell phone began to ring she glanced at the caller Id and saw that it was Sasuke and she answered it. "Sakura what happened?" Sakura paused for a moment thing weather she should tell Sasuke. "Sasuke I...it's nothing." Sakura lied and Sasuke knew she was lying just by the tone of her voice. "Sakura that's a bunch of bullshit, I can tell that your lying and I have plenty if facts to prove it." Sasuke said in calm monotone voice. "Look Sasuke It's nothing ok, I have to go." And with that Sakura hung up leaving a confused sasuke. Sasuke know something was wrong with her he was always good at reading people, so he knew something was wrong with her.

Sakura had finally made it home she sat in her car and thought to herself "_had itachi been lying to me the whole time?"_ Sakura shoot her head and then got out her car and walked into her house, she dropped her keys on the table that was next to the front door. She went into the kitchen and got herself a glass of water. Sakura was so confused at the moment she has no idea of what was going on all she knew was that Itachi had betrayed her he had betrayed her to the point it hurt her ,but the thing is she couldn't cry or be sad she felt more anger then anything else there. Sakura hated lairs and right now Itachi was on her most hated list right now. Sakura was so angry she ended up throwing her glass of water across the room and stomping up the stairs headed to her room.

As Sakura made it to her room her cell phone began to ring she looked at the caller Id and saw the one persons name who she hated "Itachi" Sakura angrily glared at her phone, she answered it and said "Fuck you Itachi I hate you so much go fucking die in a hole never call me, text me, or anything else loose my fucking number ." she then hung up the phone and walked to her bathroom to take a nice hot shower.


	11. The Kiss

It's been so long anyways who cares right Ok sorry guys ok

Forgive me life is stressful for a teenager:( I love you guys

so fucking much ok . I promise I will not ever be away for

soooooooooo long ok

XXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke the next morning with tear streaked eyes she still couldn't believe what she had heard, she just couldn't bring herself to believe that Itachi was helping Lee find her now she knew how Lee kept finding everywhere she went Itachi was telling him. Sakura just wanted to scream at the top of her lugs, but before she could do that her phone rang. "Hello" Sakura said. "A NEW SONG OMG YES ILL BE THERE IN 5" Sakura excitedly shouted through the phone. Sakura hung up the phone and jumped up she went into her closet and grabbed her black combat boots ,stripy black and white leggings, a black tank top, and a black sheer top that's short in the front and long in the back, she then put her hair into a sock bun she left her bang out because they covered her for head she hated the damned thing it was to big for her liking but she learned to deal with it using bangs. Sakura put on some light mascara and eyeliner no eye shadow was needed the thought Sakura grabbed her black purse her black iPhone5 and her white iPad and walked out the door.

Sakura arrived to the recoding studio and saw Sasuke "Hi Sasuke what are you doing here?" Sakura asked curiously Sasuke stood up and wrapped his arms around her "Sakura I'm so sorry for what Itachi did it was wrong for him to lie to you so so so wrong." Sasuke didn't usually do things like this but Sasuke had a small crush on Sakura hell it wasn't small he's like her every since he met her. "Look Sakura I know I haven't been the nicest guy in the world and probably not the sweetest but believe me when I say this I like you a lot Sakura Haruno I want to be with you." Sasuke said sternly he then smashed his lips onto hers at first Sakura was hesitant but then she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and began to kiss him back, she loved the way his mouth felt on hers the way his hands where touching all over her body. "Sakura?" Someone said making Sasuke and Sakura jump out of there little session."kakashi w..what is it ?" Sakura asked Sasuke snaked an arm around Sakura's waist "We are ready for you." Kakashi said calmly, Sakura blinked for a second then understood what he said.'Oh right the new song sorry I totally forgot." Sakura said while blushing. Sasuke and Sakura walked into the studio then Sakura walked into the recording booth. Kakashi played the song for her a couple of times then it was Sakura's turn to sing. The music started to play the intro then Sakura sang" Blue jeans, white shirt Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn It was like, James Dean, for sure You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop But you fit me better than my favorite sweater, and I know That love is mean, and love hurts But I still remember that day we met in December, oh baby! I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears Love you more Than those bitches before Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember I will love you 'til the end of time Big dreams, gangster Said you had to leave to start your life over I was like, "No please, stay here, We don't need no money we can make it all work,"But he headed out on Sunday, said he'd come home Monday I stayed up waitin', anticipatin', and pacin But he was chasing paper Caught up in the game" ‒ that was the last I heard I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears Love you more Than those bitches before Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember I will love you 'til the end of time You went out every night And baby that's alright I told you that no matter what you did I'd be by your side Cause Imma ride or die Whether you fail or fly Well shit at least you tried. But when you walked out that door, a piece of me died I told you I wanted more-but that's not what I had in mind I just want it like before We were dancing all night Then they took you away-stole you out of my life You just need to remember... I will love you 'til the end of time I would wait a million years Promise you'll remember that you're mine Baby can you see through the tears Love you more Than those bitches before Say you'll remember, oh baby, say you'll remember I will love you 'til the end of time. Sakura looked at kakashi and he gave her a thumbs up Sakura smiled walked out of the booth. "Sakura I think that's a hit it was so beautiful I will try and get it on the radio I promise! " Thanks you Kakashi" Sakura said and then she hugged him. Sasuke got off the black leather couch and handed Sakura her bag they walked out the studio to be bombarded with the paparazzi Sasuke grabbed Sakura's waist and pulled her to him and kissed her lips and the paparazzi went crazy people where asking questions cameras where clicking flashes flashing like crazy Sakura knew it had to be done sooner or later the press and everyone else had to know they where dating now. "Sasuke Sakura answer me please!" one of the paparazzi shouted "NO ANSWER ME!" another one shouted Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her into his black corvette he started the engine and sped away from the paparazzi.

XXXXX

Ok so I don't own the song that Sakura sang here's the link to the song

watch?v=JRWox-i6aAk

I love this song and yeah so please Review and I promise ill have another chapter up soon loves .


	12. Almost baby

Next chappy Yo

XXXX

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and held it tight then she looked at him he looked like he was thinking about something" Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked Sasuke glanced over at Sakura and smirked "yeah I'm just fine." Sasuke said he lead over and planted a soft caring kiss on her pink pouty lips Sakura was still getting use to Sasuke kissing her but she wasn't complaining she was beginning to like it Sasuke was hot like super hot he was like a walking god on earth and she had no idea how she got him there are plenty of hot girls in this world but no he chose me me of all the people, Sakura made a low grunt which caused Sasuke to glance at her with one of hie eyebrows raised "Whats wrong Sakura?" Sasuke asked "huh oh nothing Sasuke I was just thinking about the song you know the one I sang earlier I was just wandering if it will make it on the radio."Sakura nervously said "Hn" Sasuke said then turned his head back to the road, Sakura then turned on the radio and flipped through the channels utill she heard her voice it was the song Sakura screamed and turned up the song Sasuke smiled at her where she was enjoying the song."Sakura it sounds nice."Sasuke said to her Sakura couldn't stop smiling she loved this new song minus the curse words in it but hell she curses a lot so whatever. Sasuke pulled up in front of Sakura's house he got out the car and helped Sakura out the car. "Sasuke want to stay over and watch some movies?" Sakura asked Sasuke looked at her "I mean if you don't want to you do' Sakura was cut off by Sasuke grabbing her hand and pulling her into her house she unlocked the door and was greeted by flowers and cards" Fan mail, Sasuke just ignore it my dad makes my maids go and get my fain mail" Sakura said nonchalantly Sasuke picked up a card and read then he ripped it Sakura gasped and glanced at him" Sasuke Kun what was that for?" Sakura asked slightly angry Sasuke furrowed his brow "It was a guy confessing his love for you but now your mine so it doesn't matter if he loves you." Sasuke said with a smirk on his beautiful face. Sakura giggled and started to walking up the stairs with Sasuke close behind. Sakura opened her room door "Well I would have thought that your room would have been pink but instead its white." Sasuke said with a shocked expression "Oh Sasuke Kun your always so quick to assume things." Sakura said Sasuke grabbed Sakura and threw her on the bed he laid on top of her he stared into Sakura's

emerald eyes then he captured her lips Sakura started blushing like crazy Sakura stuck her hand under Sasuke's shirt and started rubbing on Sasuke's rock hard chest Sakura wanted to see his chest she wanted the damn shirt off but just before she could get if off Sakura's room door opened to reveal her dad.

XXXXXXXXX

DUN DUN DUN

Whats going to happen ? What will Sakura's dad do ?

Tune in next time loves :D Also Review also I uploaded 2 chapters today just because I love you all ok bye im tired lol REVIWE REVIEW love ya


End file.
